


Some Things Should Be in the Closet

by Ninjababe



Series: Darcy Lewis, Vampire Slayer (Semi-Retired) [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, lighthearted frolic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ms. Lewis, you need to move," the agent stated trying to get around her to the closet she was guarding. Both were ignoring the thumping and yelling coming from behind the keypad locked door.</p>
<p>Crossing her arms over her chest, Darcy replied, "We wait for Coulson."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Should Be in the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Ithildin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithildin/pseuds/Ithildin) for the title.

Darcy glared at the SHIELD agent in front of her.

"Ms. Lewis, you need to move," the agent stated trying to get around her to the closet she was guarding. Both were ignoring the thumping and yelling coming from behind the keypad locked door.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Darcy replied, "We wait for Coulson."

"He's hours away," the agent pointed out as he reached for her to pull her out of the way.

Grabbing his hand, Darcy twisted his arm like Natasha had taught her last week, bringing the agent to his knees, a pained look on his face. "Then we wait for Director Fury. Until one or the other get here, I'm not moving, and he stays in that closet."

Jane crossed the lab from where she had been speaking into a wall mounted phone. "Director Fury is sending Agent Hill."

"Fury or Coulson," Darcy stated, shoving the agent away, causing him to sprawl on the floor.

The doors to the lab slid open showing Maria Hill and Bruce Banner. "Darcy?" Bruce asked.

"Did you tell his Directorship that this is Council related?" Darcy asked Jane as she leant against the closet door. Giving the door a thump, she called out, "Shut up in there."

Maria looked skeptical. "What does the Security Council have to do with this?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Wrong Council."

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked, wide-eyed.

"Positive," Darcy replied with a sharp nod. 

Maria and the agent spent five minutes arguing with Darcy, to no avail. "Fury or Coulson," was all she would say.

The doors slid open again and Fury stomped through. "What the hell?"

"Leave," Darcy told the anonymous SHIELD agent and Maria.

"Sir?" Maria asked Fury.

"Go, I'll handle this," Fury said, nodding his head towards the doors. "And, this better be good."

After the two agents had left the lab, Darcy stood up and asked Fury, "So, why doesn't this building have some sort of detection method for vampires?"

"There's a vampire in the closet?" Jane squeaked as the pounding from the closet started up again.

Bruce looked warily at the closet. "I thought vampires have to be invited in."

"A private residence. This is a public building. Granted, a public building with very high security, but headquarters is still a public building," Darcy said with a shrug.

Fury rubbed between his eyebrows. "Why didn't you take care of it?"

Darcy glared. "An agent goes suddenly missing, last seen entering this lab? Not without informing Coulson or you so the investigation could be dealt with. It was hard enough to lead him here so I could throw him into the closet. It was icky how many times he almost made out with me."

"And, now that you've informed me?" Fury asked, ignoring her commentary.

"I'll take care of it," Darcy said, making shooing motions. "Clear the lab. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes."

As the others were leaving, Darcy muttered, "We really need a set of protocols for this situation in the future." Pausing at the closet's lock keypad, she shuddered. "Damn it, now I'm starting to talk like Coulson!"


End file.
